A Little Piece of Heaven
by Bye Zexual
Summary: “Consider what my need is, first. I will be selfish; I will torture you to the point where you will kneel down and beg me into you.” Jake is being harsh towards... Nessie but what will be the outcome of this? -giftfic- for- Angel of devastation-


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/N: ** a little something … this is actually a giftfic for my friend…ANGELOFDEVASTATION! I love her to death!

** Please read and review!**

A little piece of heaven

The dim night passed by like a shadow across the sky. Trees were swaying back and forth; cool wind gently brushed her pink cheeks as she went, calling out for her partner. The moon shined brightly, beaming down on the lovers as they tried to find their way out. Lost on the paths, smiling beautifully, the waters ran down the falling leaves. The grey night made her shiver as she passed by the calling owl. Time was running out, and she needed the lover by her side. Nonetheless, every memory would be useless. As long as their hearts both still beat, they can bear any challenges.

White as the snow, as it came down. Hold her hand, do not let it go. Once upon a time, there was girl who had fallen deeply in his arms. Blame everything and blame not. Love was the key to everything. The Angel of the Night came and rescued them, and made them love once again. She ran without stopping, wanting to reach her destination but on a second thought; she didn't know where she was to go.

Lonely may it seemed, she called his name, wanting to apologize for her attitude towards him, earlier. "Jake! Where the hell are you?" she called out, weariness and guilt overwhelming her.

Jake, on the other hand remained silent behind the oak tree. His back was leaning against the rough bark of the trees. The yellow leaves were falling on him. He heard footsteps and heavy sighs, though he knew it was only Renesmee. Although, he didn't mean to be harsh to her, she had to learn that he gave up his everything for her, just to _be_ with her. He wasn't part of the tribe anymore and he had disobeyed his father by staying with Renesmee. He thought, _how hard is it to give what I want from you?_

In Renesmee's understanding, she didn't find his favours reasonable. As much as she wanted to hold him on her very own warm breast where she could feel him breathe; she couldn't give it to him. They were both different; they both didn't want to see themselves as the creatures of the night: vampires and werewolves. The lovers only want Renesmee and Jacob and that was all that matters, for heart and body to become one.

It was already dawn when Renesmee took a break, she lingered frozen on the ground. She watched the stars, pass by her very own eyes. Her eyes she closed and breathed heavily, going back to the memories she kept in her mind. Pictures of her always with Jake, she remembered the very first time he held her gaze. It was the moment where the two felt their heart skip a beat; no one could replace their places in each other's heart. She smiled at the thought; she flickered her eyes wandering around. Unexpectedly, she met her lover's warm smile, both intensely staring onto each other's eyes.

It was a warm and mild feeling as he held her face on his rough warm hands. A small smile drawn on her face she looked down as she covered his hands with her. Jake shivered through the icy skin of hers, but never mined that; love can heat things up for them. Before everything crashed for both of them, they walked holding hands on their way to their own cottage. "I was looking for you…all night..." She whispered under her breath.

"Consider what my need is, first. I _will_ be selfish; I will _torture _you to the point where you will kneel down and beg me into you." Renesmee gave in a soft laugh beside Jacob. He stared at her, thinking that maybe she thought this was just another joke. He looked at her with an aghast expression. Without knowing what he was doing, he scooped her in his strong arms and brought her into the cabin.

Her eyes were widened in shock; her mind was too slow to think of anything. All that she had on her mind was that she could feel his nearness; she wanted to smile but the somber expression that Jacob gave made her shiver. He threw her on the bed and she whined in surprise. At least the bed frame didn't break, but it felt like the cottage was about to fall down at any given time.

He came towards her, and tore her clothes off. He looked at her satin skin, his heart felt like it was about to blast but no worries; he will cure it with her touch. He gently ran the back of his hand on her flawless body. His warm breath was against her breast. He could hear her; breaths getting heavier and heavier as his hands ran down her legs. She kept still, absorbing every touch and every move he made. She closed her eyes, sensing this great feeling that she was experiencing.

Jacob whispered, "I will come to you..." Her body responded to him as he sucked her left nipple. She held her breath yet she needn't to, since she could go on forever like this without breathing. Her eyes she opened as he crushed his mouth onto hers. Warm, moist, they touched her weak kissable lips. She opened her mouth to taste his. Jacob was glad that Renesmee finally came into her senses. Yet deep down, both of them knew that this was wrong. But now, there was no going back.

She felt his hand gliding between her thighs, and she cried with pleasure, "No..._ahhh_..." He smiled gently at her. His hands locked with hers. His mouth ran down her body, leaving traces of his love for her. She wanted to hold his face but she was too weak to do so. Jacob kept teasing Renesmee,

"Do you want me?" he asked her, fondling with her breasts. She nodded in response. He covered her mouth with his fingers, which were already wet with her own lubrication. She sucked into it as Jacob bit her right nipple. She gasped for more air. The more Jacob teased her that more she wanted it _in _her.

"Jake... if I have to beg, I will... just... come in..." she said, blushing. Her whole face reddened. She was too embarrassed, she couldn't believe that she said that to him and he probably was laughing at her right now.

He laughed nervously, "Tell me if it hurts..." he said. For a moment, both of them were mesmerized; it didn't matter whether they were the creatures of the night or not, as long as they can feel, breathe, and live. They would always love each other.

He kissed her fully on the mouth and, almost forcefully, he shoved it in, he gradually moved back and forth. Her body was in shock, "_AHH_..! Hnnm..." She gasped for more air, moaning. He held her tightly against him as he went deeper into her. She could feel him in her deepest part. She cried,

"_Jake_..."

He looked at her, gently on the eyes. "I now... belong to you." He pushed harder and deeper. Both of them came at the same time, and they kissed passionately.

The two of them lay on their backs on the bed. Jacob was too exhausted and they both had reached their limit. Renesmee got up from her back and with a light smirk, her hand grabbed Jacob's member. She smiled sweetly at him, and he rolls his eyes in excitement. "What are you _doing_?" he asked throwing his back on the head board.

She stroked faster and faster and as soon as his dick hardened, she went and sucked it fully with her mouth. His eyes widened in surprise, "_Nessie_... you... You... _ahh…_Don't... need to!" he gasped, getting more aroused.

She looked at him, and smiled. She gently laid him down to relax, "Hold on," she told him. He couldn't hold it any longer; he felt like he was about to come. She swiftly inserted his dick into her opening. She thought it would be better if he, too, was satisfied.

She closed her eyes as she felt it in her. She slowly moved in synch. It hurt her and yet it made her smile. Both of them cried and gasped for air. She moved faster than usual, "_Nessie_! I'm...I'm coming!" he cried, softly. Holding her closely to him, he heard her say,

"Ugh...Just let it in me..." She didn't expect him to hear her words. They both stopped and there, he released inside of her. She felt a warm slimy feeling inside her, but it didn't bother her one bit. They both looked deeply onto each other's eyes and they kissed.

"I love you."

"…I love you more."


End file.
